


FMA03Month - Relationships

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gen, Love Letters, Mother-Son Relationship, One Night Stands, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: It's FMA03Month on Tumblr, and to celebrate I'll be writing short fics centred around the 03 cast, relationships and mythology. This entry is all about relationships in FMA, be it romantic or otherwise.





	FMA03Month - Relationships

Moments

by Prettywitchiusaka 

 

It all began with a simple kiss.  
A way to distract him and make him remember, however momentary, the joys of life instead of the quick, pointless death he so desperately craved in his grieving.  
Thing went much farther than she ever anticipated.  
They made love to each other on the desert sands that night, away from the prying eye of the military and the blood soaked battlegrounds of Ishbal.  
He whispered he loved her through hushed tones.  
She knew it had not been insincere. He’d already proven his love to her countless times before.  
The feeling was mutual.  
Even then, she knew she had fallen hopelessly in love with this sweet, passionate man, enough that she would do anything to protect him, even from himself.  
Even if it meant she could never be with him this way again.

 

A Few Months Later…

“So what are you going to do now?”  
She’d heard from Hughes he was feeling better and had gone to see him. She hadn’t expected to see him look so determined and methodical, not after everything he’d seen and done.  
“I plan on becoming Furhur of this county, Riza. It’s the only way I can justify taking my next breath. The only way I can atone for what I’ve done.”  
Her eyes widened.  
Become Furhur? That didn’t sound possible or even plausible.  
Yet the longer she stared into his obsidian eyes she could see the fire that’d been lit inside of him. He was determined- No, he was through being a puppet of the state. He wanted to be his own master, to change the rules and himself, so he could keep on living.  
Another thing to add to the growing list of reasons she loved this man, as if she ever really needed to justify such feelings.   
“For what we’ve done.”  
He looks at her.  
“Are you sure?”  
She didn’t have to think about it, she already knew the answer.  
“Of course I am, Sir. I would follow you to hell and back if you asked me to, only for you.”  
He gasps. But soon, he gives her a smile, confirming for her that that loving soul of his was still there, hidden behind his hardened, melancholy expression.  
“Thank you.”  
From then on, she became his right hand woman.  
She was to be his Lieutenant  
His Adjutant.  
His Protector.  
And in private? One of his dearest friends and most trusted allies, as she’d always been.  
What happened that night had been a one-time thing, nothing more. If he was to succeed in his goal he couldn’t afford such distractions. She knew that, and she was fine with it.  
At least that’s what she told herself.

 

Ten Years Later

He never went to Hughes’s funeral reception, probably too afraid to show his face there, she figured.  
She’d planned on going home when it was over, but instead found herself at his door that night, too afraid of what might do if left to his own devices.  
She unlocks the door with a spare key he’d given her and slowly makes her way into the room, praying not to find him with a gun in his hand.  
Instead, she found him sitting on the edge of his bed, balling into his hands.  
He looked up at her with vulnerable eyes, trying to smile. Her heart broke. How could he suffer in silence like this, she wondered?  
She took a seat beside him and embraced him into her arms. They sat like this for a while; he cried into her bosom, she stroked his hair.  
Until he looked into her eyes…cupped her cheek…and kissed her passionately. She melted into his kiss immediately.  
“Please don’t leave me.”  
She kisses him.  
“You know the answer to that.”   
He rolls her on her back.  
Once again, they make love to each other. He whispers into her ear that he loves her, she whispers the same into his, knowing that only now, when he’s opening up to her like this, is when she can admit such words to him.  
At long last the night is over, and they fall into a peaceful slumber. When morning comes, they agree to never act upon such urges again and pretend it never happened.  
She told herself she was okay with this. She’d distracted him from his grief, and he could live with himself once more.  
On her way home she reminds herself that the moment was gone, only to be savoured and reminisced about in private. Tomorrow would be the start of an average, if hectic day for the two of them, as it should be.   
She could live with anything as long as he was alive.

 

A Few Months Later

“I’m sorry?”  
She wasn’t sure if the man sitting beside her meant what he just said. She needs to be sure.  
“I’m going to kill the Furhur, Riza.”  
No, she heard him correctly. But why?  
When the Elrics told him Furhur Bradley was a Homunculus, he left them with a promise to investigate it for himself, which he did. She knew he wasn’t happy about it and would want to do something, but why assassination?  
Why not lay low and strike when the time is right, instead of risking his own bid to be Furhur?  
“You know what will happen, don’t you? If you succeed, you can never lead this country. The masses won’t hear of it.”  
“That may be…But I can’t let him get away with what he’s done.”  
She gasps…but her heart flutters wildly.   
He says those words not for himself, but for the war, for Hughes, for everyone who’s ever died pointlessly for the state.  
How could she possibly deny him such grand ambitions now?  
And she would be right there beside him, whether he liked it or not.  
They spent all night until finally, in the early hours of the morning they had a plan.  
She got up to leave but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to face his dark eyes staring at her, as if he were contemplating his next move.   
“Sir?”  
Without saying a word he moved himself closer to her, bridging the gap between them. He cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly, lovingly. She melted into his kiss instantly.  
He broke their lip lock and moved his lip inches from her ear.  
“I want to make love to you one last time.”  
She gasps.  
But it doesn’t take long before she falls into his arms and is making out with him.  
They make love to each other, holding nothing back, knowing full well this time might be their last. So they spend all night in each other’s arms, drowning in the maelstrom that is their passion. He whispers into her ear he loves her, she whispers into his ear she loves him too.  
In a few days’ time, they would be facing death together. But she didn’t care right now.  
For now, she is in the arms of the man she loves, basking in the pleasure he gives her. She knows the moment will pass, but its good enough for her now.

 

One Day Later

“General! General!? Damnit, Roy Mustang! Talk to me!”  
No response.  
How is this possible, she wonders? She’d made it on time. Archer was dead because of her. He should be alive. But here he was; bleeding out on the steps of the Furhur’s manor, nothing left of him but a cold, lifeless husk.  
She buries her face in his arm and cries.  
She’d failed him.  
She promised to protect him, to follow him to fiery depths of hell if need be. But he was gone, now.  
She’d left him to die alone, and now she was to live in a world without him, such was her punishment.  
“Ri…Riza…”  
She looks up and notices his hand trembling, his chest moving.   
He’s alive.  
She wastes no time throwing him into the back of a car and driving him to the nearest hospital.  
It all happens so fast she barely remembers anything when she wakes up in the hospital waiting room the following morning.

 

Three Months Later

She sits next to his bed, basking in the warm rays of sunlight trickling in through his bedroom window. It’s the only joy she feels as she slowly removes the apple peel with a knife.  
“What’s the frown for?”  
She looks up and is greeted with his smiling face, yet all she can focus on is the black patch that now covered his left eye mocking her. Reminding her constantly that she failed in her promise to him.  
“The plan was perfect, you did your part. But I should’ve gotten there sooner to protect you.”  
“Nothing’s perfect, the world’s not perfect. But it’s there for us trying the best it can.”  
He laces his fingers through a strand of her hair, surprising her.   
“That’s what makes it so damn beautiful.”  
She stares at him for a moment then smiles, unable to ignore his attempt at cheering her up, or that his words had touched her deeply.  
He moves in fingers slowly through her hair, as if he wanted to continue this moment for a bit longer. She put a stop to it though and stuffed his mouth with an apple slice.  
“Just shut up and eat.”  
He does and they return to a comfortable silence.  
But that doesn’t stop her from placing a quick peck to his cheek when they return from the market later that day.

They found no time to make love while he was still recovering, not that either of them really minded. They were having too much fun spending their days together, enjoying picnics and late nights conversations, like newlyweds who were still in the honeymoon faze of their marriage.  
It didn’t last.  
Not long after, he fell back into a deep depression, one not even she could save him from. He soon asked for a demotion and was sent up North, leaving her to pick up the broken pieces of their team, and her heart.  
So she went on with her life.  
Waiting for the day he’d come back.

 

Two Years Later

It’s been about ten months since the aircraft invasion and life is slowly going back to normal in Central.  
The Gate’s been closed, he’s been promoted back to Brigadier General, she’s been promoted to Captain for assisting him with cleanup of the city.  
But she knows that something is on his mind. He’s been staring out into space all day at work today and even now, at a dinner party hosted by her grandfather he was still a prisoner to his thoughts.  
After dinner he steps out onto the balcony, she joins him. He stares quietly at the moon while she stands next to him, wondering if he’s ready to talk.  
“I’ve been thinking.”  
“About?”  
He remains silent.  
She waits for him to speak.   
Her eyes remain transfixed on his figure, wondering how, even after all this time, he still looks as handsome as the day she met him?  
“I spent a lot of time up in that cabin thinking about my mistakes, about what I could’ve done differently.”  
He paused.  
“But these last few months have shown me just how much this country has changed since then, changed for the better. It’s in good hands.”  
“What are you saying, General?”  
“I’m saying that I’ve decided to quit the military, Lieutenant. I’ve done all I can for my country, now I think it’s time to focus on taking my next step.”  
“Are you sure?”  
He turns to face her, wearing his trademark smirk.  
“Yeah, but I doubt you’ll quit with me. You seem to like your new position.”  
She smiles.  
“Well, it does keep me off the front lines a lot, so yeah.”  
He laughs, making her smile. She’d missed his sly sense of humour.  
“But seriously, are you okay with this?”  
She paused for a moment.  
“I can’t control you, Roy. You have to decide what you want for yourself. The only thing I can do is guide you down the right path.”  
He smiles sweetly.  
“I’m glad you said that.”  
Before she can ask him, he pulls a small box from his pocket and presents it to her. He opens it, and she gasps at the diamond ring inside.  
“I want you by my side, Riza, always.”  
She looks up to see that sweet, gentle smile of his she’d fallen in love with so long ago.  
“Will you marry me?”  
She smiles.  
“Do you even have to ask?”  
He smiles slyly at her response.  
He takes her hand in his and places the band on her finger. They stand there for a while, staring into each other’s eyes like they’re the only two people in the world until they finally meet in a passionate, loving kiss.  
They made love that night, taking their time.  
There was no point in rushing, not when they now have all the time in the world.

 

The End


End file.
